I spy with my little eye something dirty!
by WildCat23
Summary: Sasukes body his horny, and the reason is because he was daydream about having sex with Naruto! He runs to his house to jerk off...but what he doesn't no is that he's being watched while doing it! Rated M. Yaoi. Kinky daydreams and dirty fantasys!


Chapter 1

Sasuke groaned, resting his head against the railing, his eyes closed as images assaulted his mind. He gasped, hardening, his dirty daydream making his aroused. He mewled softly, an image of Naruto above him, shoving his thick cock into his mouth causing him to shift, the head of his dick rubbing against the rough material of his pants.

He pushed away from the edge of the bridge, his eyes squeezed tight as he blindly ran for his apartment, sweat sliding down his forehead. He yanked open the door, stumbling inside as he slammed it shut behind him, the bright light of the living room blinding.

He swore,running for his bedroom, an image of Naruto thrusting inside him filling his mind, causing him to stagger. He moaned, sobbing, his body heating as he threw himself onto his bed, the boards creaking beneath his weight.

He curled into a ball, clutching his stomach, his dirty fantasy filled I with Naruto shoutng his name, spilling his cum inside of Sasuke, making him shudder. The raven clenched his teeth, trembling as he ran a hand down his chest toward his crouch, his shaking hands sliding into his pants.

He hissed, fisting himself, pressing his thumb against the head, rubbing the slit roughly. He gasped, arching, reaching for his chest, his fingers twisting the hard knub of his nipple, causing him to whimper and press his dick into his hands.

He moaned loudly, his voice husky as he imagined Naruto inside him, slamming into him, making the bed rock as the blonde fucked him senseless. He cried out, his body jerking, thennoards creaking beneathnhimnas he bucked, his hand pumping up and down his shaft.

He suddenly rolled onto his side, his hand trailing down his hip, his fingers pressing against the entrance of his ass. Sasuke whined, arching, the fingers around his dick tightening.

He gasped, bringing a hand to hismouth and sucking messily on a couple of his fingers, salvia dripping from his mouth as he withdrew them, press I them once again to the puckered hole of his ass.

He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lips as he thrust a finger inside himself, his back arching as heshouted hoarsly. He started to pant, thrusting into himself, the sting causing him to wince.

He licked his lips and pumped his hand, dragging his rough palm acroos his dick as he shoved another finger inside himself, screaming when he suddenly stabbed at his prostate.

Sasuke shuddered and mewled, thrusting his fingers deeper into his hole, gasping when an image of Naruto replaced his fingers with his tongue. The raven cried out, his voice broken as his body reached a fever pitch, his body rocking on the bed as he moved his fingers inside him, screaming every time he bumped into his prostate.

The bed creaked and groaned underneath him as he fucked himself, the head board cracking against the wall, the legs of the bed moving as he suddenly jerked, cuming. Sasuke screamed raggedly, his voice cracking. ''NARUTO!" He shouted arching, semen splattering into his hand as he stabbed at his prostate.

Sasuke went limp, the sweat on his body cooling as he panted. He sighed, staring at the sticky cum that coated his hand, his eyes closing as he fell asleep, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Naruto gritted his teeth, sitting, his eyes trailing down the ravens body, his hot gaze lingering on Sasukes cock and chest. The blonde sighed, leaning against the doorjam of the other ninjas bedroom, his cock hard as spied on Sasuke sleeping.

''Well, that was unexpected. I wonder what he would do if I wake him and told him what I saw...'' He paused then shook his head, grinning. ''Nah, I'll wait till he's cornered...then I'll attack him...'' He muttered to himself, walking out of the apartment and onto the street. ''I can't wait...''

Did you guys like that masterbation session that sasuke put on? I sure as hell did!() well, do you guys want me to continue this or stop it here? It all depends on the reviews! Because I really want to see when naruto attacks sasuke !


End file.
